


Una escena de Casablanca

by le_mousquetaire



Category: White Collar
Genre: 1x14, Episode Related, Gen, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mousquetaire/pseuds/le_mousquetaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers para el episodio final de la temporada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una escena de Casablanca

\- Te despediste de todos, excepto de mi. ¿Por qué? - _Peter, Peter. No ahora, no aquí…_ \- Neal detuvo sus pasos, con un nudo en la garganta, el corazón golpeándole con fuerza en el pecho y las lágrimas mezclándose con la fina lluvia que caía sobre su rostro. Estaba a un paso de volver a su vida, una vida con Kate y sin los ojos de la ley sobre sus hombros. Un solo paso para ser libre de nuevo.

Y la única persona capaz de detenerlo antes de darlo, estaba ahí. Peter le había dicho claramente que la decisión era suya y sin embargo, en el punto exacto en que finalmente dicha decisión debía ser tomada, preguntaba lo único que hacía falta para tambalear el ligero equilibrio que aun existía entre los afectos de su corazón.

Elizabeth le había dicho que una cosa era amar la idea que teníamos de una persona y otra muy distinta, amar a la persona por lo que realmente era. Ultimamente Neal se había estado preguntando si era la idea de Kate, más que a ella misma, lo que había estado amando desde el día que escapó de prisión, hacía casi un año.

Lo que provocaba esa duda en su corazón, más que la ausencia de Kate, era la presencia de Peter y todo lo que esa presencia traía consigo. Peter y su amistad, junto al cariño desinteresado de Elizabeth y June, el compañerismo de Jones y Cruz, la siempre confortable y divertida compañía de Moz, habían llenado casi por completo el vacío dejado por Kate. Neal había llegado a pensar que su necesidad de encontrarla era más remordimiento y culpa que amor y añoranza.

Peter se había convertido en algo tangible, en algo seguro y firme a lo que aferrarse cuando la vida se tornaba complicada. Peter, quien siempre le dejó en claro que confiaba en él, con su trabajo, con su vida y la de Elizabeth, excepto cuando se trataba de Kate. Peter, quien le había dejado llegar hasta ese lugar y ese momento, confiando en que tomaría la decisión correcta.

Y quien ahora estaba exigiéndole que le explicara por qué iba a elegir a Kate en vez de a él.

\- No lo sé… - atinó a decir, sin darse la vuelta por completo, marcando claramente – al menos eso estaba convenciéndose de creer – que aún no se había rendido a las palabras de Peter. Que aún iba a subirse a ese avión y que nada de lo que se dijera en ese lugar iba a cambiar eso.

\- Sí lo sabes. ¡Dímelo! – Algo en Neal se resquebrajó. Con el paso de los meses había aprendido a obedecer a este hombre, a reconocer una orden en la simple inflexión de su voz. Pero esta vez, la última, iba a resistirse.

\- No lo sé… Peter - _¿Por qué?_ \- ¡Tú sabes por qué! - _¡Dímelo!_

Neal temblaba. De frío, de rabia, de miedo. No podía dejar de llorar. No podía controlar el latir acelerado de su corazón, el dolor en medio del pecho que no le dejaba respirar. Esto no debía dolerle tanto. No debía ser tan difícil darle la espalda a Peter y correr hacia Kate y la libertad. Hacia esa vida que había sido su única vida hasta el momento en que el hombre frente a él había decidido que tenía que atraparlo.

\- ¡Porque tú eres el único que puede hacerme cambiar de opinión! – dijo. Porque era cierto. Porque sabía - en un lugar muy profundo de su ser - que si Peter le decía, _quédate_, él no sabría cómo decirle no.

\- ¿Lo hice? – Ver la esperanza iluminar los ojos oscuros de Peter fue demasiado. Tenía que huir. Tenía que alejarse de él antes de que la duda se lo tragara por completo y Kate se convirtiera, definitivamente, en sólo una idea a la que se había acostumbrado a amar. Le miró de nuevo, con esa expresión de derrota y resignación que nunca pensó que sería causada por él. Peter siempre deseó algo mejor para él y siempre le estaría agradecido por la oportunidad que le había dado. Nunca podría pagarle el gran regalo que había sido su amistad; el regalo de su cariño y el de Elizabeth.

Lo que debía hacer era salir de sus vidas, alejarse para que no cayera sobre ellos ese mal karma que su pasado había acumulado sobre él. Fowler había demostrado cuanto daño podía provocar el estar tan cerca de Neal Caffrey. Así se le estuviera rompiendo el corazón, Neal no iba a dejar que algo así sucediera de nuevo. Moz tenía razón en eso de que esa vida no era para gente como ellos. Y Peter, de entre todas las personas, le había casi convencido de que él podría aspirar a esa vida. Sólo que Peter no pensaba en Kate cuando le hablaba de ella.

Vio la sombra de Kate moverse tras las ventanillas del avión y se detuvo. Kate tal vez sí era solamente una sombra y el hombre que le estaba desgarrando el alma dejar atrás, era esa luz que realmente le mostraría el camino a casa. Peter había desplazado a Kate dentro de su corazón, despacio pero constante, hasta el punto de hacerlo detenerse para revalorar la decisión que, hasta hace unos minutos, consideraba inamovible para él. Pero tenía que saber. Antes de decirle que no del todo, necesitaba saber si Kate le había sido leal todo ese tiempo o si toda esta situación había sido simplemente otra estafa suya, magistralmente lograda. Peter entendería eso y le dejaría ir, con la promesa de que regresaría a él, cuando hubiera encontrado su respuesta y pudiera decidir entre ellos, teniendo los hechos en sus manos para hacer, ahora sí, la elección correcta.

Pero antes necesitaba convencer a Peter de darle una última oportunidad. Una ultima chance de poder regresar a su lado, a casa, mereciéndose realmente el derecho de estar ahí.

\- Peter… - El atronador sonido de la explosión se tragó sus palabras. Cayó al suelo, empujado por la ola expansiva del fuego que devoraba el pequeño avión.

Finalmente, el destino había tomado la decisión por él.


End file.
